


Family Talk

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Strawberry Sunrise - Freeform, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, healthy communication is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "Yang is a great mom. She raised me, after all."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Family Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunnyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyB/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by hunnyB: "It would be cute to see something like Ruby talking proudly about her sister to her teammates and friends and Yang opening about their past. I like to see people looking at Yang with a sad-surprised face. Or maybe Ruby telling everyone Yang is basically a mother to her, and Yang tears up and everyone is surprised."
> 
> I took way longer writing this than I should have, because I kept fussing with when I should set it, until I finally gave up and went ahead and set this sometime in the future, when Salem is defeated and they're all happy and safe and share an apartment together and they all live happily ever after. And, since it's sometimes hard to get Ruby to talk about things, I decided to loosen Ruby's tongue a bit, so have a doped-up post wisdom teeth surgery Ruby. (Also because I thought it'd be adorable if the first thing Ruby does while on painkillers is talk about how awesome her older sister is.) Enjoy!

"We're back!" Yang calls over her shoulder, nudging the door shut behind her until she hears it close with a loud click. She turns to set the bags she's carrying on the counter—and immediately has to lunge forwards to keep her sister from faceplanting into the tile. "Rubes, we just got back from the doctor. Please try to avoid braining yourself for now."

"Whatever, mom," Ruby mumbles, words slightly slurred. Yang steadies her with a hand on her shoulder and steers her over to the couch.

"Here, lie down before you fall down," she says, nudging Ruby onto the couch. Her sister flops onto the cushions, giggling loudly.

Blake smiles fondly, finally looking up from her book. "How'd it go?" she calls from the armchair, absently flipping to the next page.

"Everything went fine, the surgery went smoothly, all that good stuff," Yang replies. "She'll be sore for the next few days, but we're all stocked up on soup and ice cream and stuff for smoothies, so she should be fine."

"You're lucky, Blake," Weiss teases from the doorway. "Yang's already preparing for when you two have kids. She's going to be a great mom."

Both Blake and Yang blush furiously at Weiss' comment. Yang attempts to head back to the kitchen, but she's stopped by a hand on her arm. "Come sit with me," Ruby whines. "I'm cold. Wan' snuggles."

"Ruby, I need to put the ice cream away before it melts," Yang sighs, attempting to pull herself free.

But despite being hopped up on strong painkillers, her sister's grip doesn't budge. "Please, Yang?"

"I'll take care of the ice cream," Weiss offers, strolling over to the collection of grocery bags on the counter. "You know how she gets when she's like this. She's not going to shut up until you sit with her."

"Fine, fine," Yang says, nudging Ruby over to make room on the couch. "Thanks, Weiss. Happy now?" she asks her sister.

Ruby nods into Yang's thigh, having arranged herself with her head in her sister's lap. Yang smiles fondly, running a hand through her sister's hair. "How're you feeling?"

"Mouth hurts. Tired. M' head feels weird."

"Yeah, you're not gonna be feeling too great for the next few days. Why don't you take a nap?" Yang suggests. "Sleep off the worst of it. You can have some ice cream when you wake up."

The younger girl, frowns, shaking her head. "Don' wanna sleep," she complains.

"Could've told you it wouldn't be that easy," Weiss says, settling herself into the chair across from Blake. Ruby frowns at her. "What's wrong?"

"What you said. Before. Yang is a great mom." Ruby looks directly at Weiss, suddenly seeming free of her medicated haze. "She raised me, after all."

Silence falls over the room, as the reactions from the other girls vary. Blake has a knowing look on her face, but she also seems very sad all of a sudden. Yang looks embarrassed. Weiss has a curious expression on her face. "What are you talking about, Ruby?"

"Dad wasn't around much, when we were kids," Ruby mumbles. Blake and Weiss lean closer to hear her better. "So, Yang took care of us. She'd read stories to me before bed, and help me with my homework, and packed lunches, and she even cooked for us. She was always there for me."

Their teammates look at the pair of sisters with a mixture of awe and sadness. They'd both known that the two were close, but they'd never had a chance to see why they were so close—or just how deep that bond between them ran.

"Ruby, we don't have to talk about this now," Yang says hastily, bowing her head so that her face is hidden behind a curtain of blonde hair. Even with her face covered, it's impossible to miss the way that she's blushing.

Ruby shakes her head. "No, I wanna talk about it. You're so awesome and you do so much for me, but you never want me to tell anyone about it," she whines, trying to push herself up to a sitting position.

"Ok, ok, don't get all worked up while you still have stitches in your mouth," Yang scolds her, gently pressing on her shoulders until Ruby gives in and lays back down. "I just can't believe that you'd want to compliment me after living off of my cooking for so long."

Ruby blinks up at her, a fond but slightly dopey smile on her face. "It wasn' that bad."

"It wasn't great, though," Yang points out.

"We're still alive." Ruby gives a lazy half-shrug. "We did eat a lot of sandwiches, though."

"After all these years you're still complaining about that? I'll have you know that sandwiches are very healthy. You've got bread and meat and boom, both your basic food groups. If you're feeling adventurous you can even add some lettuce. Then you've even got veggies. I rest my case. Sandwiches are the ultimate food."

Ruby giggles loudly, before her face splits with a wide yawn. "Yang? I'm tired." Her eyes fall shut, and within seconds she's snoring.

"Finally," Yang lets out a sigh of relief.

Weiss shakes her head incredulously. "Those painkillers are really strong, too. I've never seen anyone be able to fight them like that."

"It's sheer willpower," Blake says softly. "Ruby is the most determined person I've ever met. I guess it shouldn't that surprising."

"Oh, she's stubborn alright," Yang agrees. "You should have seen her as a little kid. She was determined to get into everything. I lost track of her every time I turned around. And once she developed her semblance? Good luck keeping up with the kid with super speed!" She laughs cheerfully, but her expression is still pensive.

"I hadn't realized," Blake says, a distant look on her face. "That you two were so close. You told me a little bit about your family, when we were back at Beacon, but it never occurred to me how much responsibility you took on as a child."

"And you told me, back at Haven, about how your mom left, and you lost Ruby's mom too, but I didn't realize, even then, how hard that must have been on you." Weiss looks guilty. She wraps her arms around herself. "I'm sorry I kept asking about it. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset," Yang says softly. "I'm just—I'm not really used to talking about it, that's all. It's not really something I try to think about too much. It's a little easier these days, since I've got you guys, but it's still hard to think about how my dad was after we lost Summer. He just kind of—shut down. Don't get me wrong, he was still there, he still made sure we had food in the house, and he had Qrow check in on us when he could. But he was busy with school, so." She sighs heavily. "I just did what anyone would have, in our situation. Someone had to take care of us, and make sure that Ruby grew up okay. I don't think that I did anything special, honestly."

"But you did," Weiss says firmly. "Trust me, Yang, what you did was very special. Most people in your situation would have just given up. They definitely wouldn't have tried as hard as you did. You're an amazing older sister and Ruby adores you."

"You should be proud of yourself," Blake murmurs. "Not only did you raise an amazing little sister, but you didn't turn out too bad yourself. Not only did you handle a very difficult set of circumstances beautifully, but you even came out the other side smiling. Not many people can say that."

"Thanks, guys," Yang whispers, wiping away the tear tracks on her face with a watery smile. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Across from her, her girlfriend has settled back in her chair, reabsorbed in her book. Weiss is messing with the remote, trying to see if anything good is on. And Ruby is snoring softly, laying half-cured with her head in Yang's lap. After all these years, they still fit together perfectly.

"I couldn't ask for a better family."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
